The present disclosure relates to electrostatic discharge, and more specifically, to connecting electrostatic discharge measurements to provide enhanced protection of electronic components.
Electronic components may provide logic embedded into devices such as personal computers. Electronic components may be utilized in the transportation sector to calculate the movement of automobiles for safety. Electronic components may be utilized in the healthcare industry to automate and increase the accuracy of reading human vital signs. Electronic components may be utilized in the consumer space to provide more varied forms of entertainment.